1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved archery bow sight apparatus.
2. State of the Prior Art
To increase the accuracy of their shooting, many archery enthusiasts employ a sighting mechanism, similar to sights found on firearms. A typical archery bow sight comprises a vertically oriented plate having vertically elongated apertures and horizontally oriented sighting pins adjustably received within the apertures. The plate attaches to the handle of an archery bow slightly above the position where the arrow rests, and is typically cantilevered forwardly of the bow handle a short distance and oriented so that the sighting pins protrude into the archer's line of sight. Multiple sighting pins are typically employed, and each sighting pin typically comprises an elongated threaded body terminating in a steep conical section with a small sighting ball at its tip. The sighting balls for different sighting pins can be painted to represent different shooting ranges with different colors.
The sighting pins mount to the plate by means of a nut on one side of the plate through which the sighting pin is threaded and a locking collar threaded over the sighting pin on the opposite side of the plate. This mounting arrangement provides both windage and elevation adjustment for each sighting pin. Windage is adjusted by threading the sighting pin horizontally through the locking nut. Elevation is adjusted by moving the sighting pin vertically within the elongated apertures in the plate.
To provide accurate elevation correction for targets at a variety of distances from the archer, many archers prefer to have a multitude of sighting pins mounted to the plate. To alleviate the vertical crowding of the sighting pins, many plates have two or more parallel vertically oriented apertures for receiving the sighting pins. Sometimes the sighting pins are vertically spaced apart only a short distance. For instance, when attempting to provide individual sighting pins for targets at several close ranges, such as 15, 20 and 25 yards, the sighting pins for each of those ranges would be located quite close to each other vertically. Also, when shooting high velocity bows which produce flatter trajectories, less correction for elevation is necessary, also causing the sighting pins to be located more closely together.
When the pins are located close to one another, it can be difficult for a user to adjust an individual pin as the proximity of adjacent pins may prevent a user's fingers from reaching the locking collar on the desired sighting pin. Some archers carry needlenose pliers for reaching into the tight space between adjacent pins. However, even with needlenose pliers, it can be difficult to adjust the locking collar on a sighting pin.